


tommyinnit's adventures of fourth wall breaking, superpowers and women.

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Marvel (Comics), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: tommyinnit (that's me!) is a superhero that can break the fourth wall. he decides to hire an author to write him a story about women and being so cool.(yes! you readers can also influence the story using your comments! i respond to the comments in character! - tommyinnit)i wrote this story a while back but i decided to rewrite it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	tommyinnit's adventures of fourth wall breaking, superpowers and women.

**Author's Note:**

> if you comment down below tommy will reply :) he will sign off all comments while i will sign off my (the author) comments. you can influence the story!

hey there inniters! readers! whatever you guys are called, it's me! tommyinnit, or as you'd know me, tommy! im a cool, charasmatic, dashing, manly and handsome man, also your narrator. im sixteen years old, and i live your average life. fighting puberty for firsts, then being too popular in school for my own good (all the women keep bothering me and i can't seem to get them to stop, just being me though), and beating supervillains to a pulp. your average sixteen year old things when it comes to living in manhattan.

apparently in your universe im a... minecraft twitch streamer? not sure what that means but i heard i have a lot of women so i decided that id hire an author to write me a story here because that would lead to so much more women. i think it would be cool to have an author write me things (i hope they write it so i look cool, like i am of course!), anyways, for two weeks ive been a hero. im not sure where the power came from but im a hero, that's for sure. for two weeks ive been fighting your average d-list supervillains, not to name names but they're pretty damn lame. 

the day started out normal, going to school, walking to class with my best friend tubbo, though everyone knew him as toby, and having my head bashed in by my number one nemisis. i laughed as tubbo said something nerdy and we headed to math.

"big t, big man!! you can help me with math, right? i forgot to do it." i lied, i was actually fighting supervillains.

he blocked the sunlight coming from the windows and laughed. "tommy, you can't keep forgetting this stuff. you can copy off mine but change it up a bit so you didn't look like you copied. get some wrong." i nodded as i took his paper and quickly scribbled the answers onto my paper using the wall. tubbo stood around akwardly. 

"you look so suspicious tubbo, act chill." i said as he nodded. he put his back to the wall and watched as people passed by. then something happened.

let me set the scene. it was a sunny day, as i heard chaos erupt from the school hallways, it's been breached by the masked maniac himself, who was screaming about wanting to find "Innit" (which is my superhero name, hey author, insert sunglasses emoji), and knowing innit goes to this school. i, begrudgingly knowing i had to save the day again, like the man i was, ducked into the bathroom and put on my costume. it's red and white, not the stupid spandex stuff spider-man wears, it's literally just a hoodie and jeans, and a mask that was just enough to cover my face, it was red. because im just so casual and cool like that.

i have this small cut on my hand, it's been there for a long time, and i use that to take my blood and fight with it. i put my hand into a fist shape, thought of a sword and the blood morphed from a liquid to a solid object. not sure how it works, but it looks fucking cool! i ran to stab the masked bitch until he blocked me using my own superpower. a blood shield. i stared at him. power copying. "seriously?" i screamed as he quickly grabbed my arm and started to pull the blood out of my scab. "listen, i have infinite blood cells that isn't going to do—" he dropped me and used the blood that he stole from me to make a massive hammer.

"bitch." i muttered before making two swords. im a fast runner so it wasn't difficult to confuse this bitch. i heard a laugh come from him as he attempted to hit me. it would've worked if it weren't for the fact i control my own blood. idiot.

i put my hand up as the hammer he used kind of just disappeared. he started to just punch me.

anyways, i heard another loud noise, and there was a massive robot. well, not massive, around 7 feet tall. the robot literally grabbed the villain with his weird smiley face mask and threw him to the ground, before a small chuckle emerged from the robotic figure, before it picked me up and headed towards the roof, before jumping away. now, if i weren't used to the new york hijinks, id be confused. but i shook my head and moved on. it's new york, it's the usual. but what did intrigue me was the design, it was black and white, and the window was tinted enough that you couldn't see the face. for two weeks, i've been the only hero around. but it seems a new person took charge. two heroes? we could work together... as long as i got the fame.

i went back to tubbo who seemed pretty shocked and scared. "you good big t?" i asked as he nodded. i gave him a hug as he laughed. nervously. he didn't seem to ask why i disappeared which i didn't mind. he climbed up my back (he was small) and i carried him to the next class. i didn't care if people judged, we've been friends since 3 years old.

once it turned night, that's when i decided to take a walk to tubbo's house— his window was always unlocked. i quickly scaled the side of the house and knocked twice, he looked over and have me a thumbs up. i climbed up the windowsill and jumped inside his room. "tubbo, tobbyyy, big t!" i said, announcing my presence. tubbo was working on his nerd stuff, as he looked over to me. "heyo, whatcha up to?" i put my arms around his head, setting my chin on the top of his hair. he smiled, laughing.

"making a small robot. it's for school." he said as i looked around his desk. it had a lot of papers around him, mostly math and blueprints of future robots. one that caught my eye was the robot that was exactly like the robot dude from school.

i made a mental note that tubbo might be the robot hero.

"ha, nerd." i grinned, before laying on his bed and pulling a screwdriver out from under my back. i threw it to the side before laying down and staring at his white ceiling. "aight, big t, school today, am i right?" toby went all white, before nodding.

"that new hero guy really god his ass kicked." he muttered, grabbing his drill and doing something with his weird metal thing. tubbo and I have been friends since birth, our moms are friends so we ended up spending a lot of time together. always been us against the world. "he's been around for a few weeks, right? wonder what happened to spiderman...? that new hero guy isn't very good. innit was his name? it was pretty lame." tubbo said, turning around to face me. "also that robot dude, your opinions?" he motioned for me to give him the screwdriver i threw to the side. i handed it to him.

i turned a shade of pink when he talked about the new hero guy being "lame", and innit was a cool superhero name. "uh, i thought that robot brute was cool, he looked like a bee. yellow and black, yeah." tommy nodded, looking at tubbo's stacks of comic books. i needed to change the topic before i ended up saying anything more. "have you gotten your newest gwenpool edition?" i asked, curiously. tubbo was a big nerd, he loved comics. i knew he got bullied relentlessly for that, so i was always sure to pay attention to his nerd talk. oh and i always made sure that i was only lightly teasing. 

"not yet, it's out of stock on store shelves. i read it online already on a shady back alley comic book site with a lot of ads, but it's better in person." he reached for his blowtorch and just melted the metal. i laughed at the fire and wondered what arson was like for a second.

"pfft! you're such a nerd." i said, ruffling his hair, as he fell backwards on the chair from tipping it too much. i smiled, helping him up. "how's your mom doing?" i asked before she called tubbo down for dinner.

"toby! it's time for dinner, i also hear tommy up there. does he want to join us?" tubbo laughed at his mom before looking back to me.

"want to join us?" i nodded as i went down the stairs. his dad sat at the dinner table, as well along with his sister sitting across from me. there was an empty seat for me (his mom always made sure there was extra in case i came over, my mom did the same.)

"tom! tommy! what's up small man?" asked his dad. i made a small "pfft" noise as i sat and listened to the conversation. it wasn't anything to note, but im pretty sure the author wrote this because they wanted to show how close our families were.

we went back upstairs. "oh, my mom has been helping me blueprint my stuff. oh look what i made!" he opened his drawer and took out some armbands and stuff. he put one on his head, his feet and his wrists. i raised an eyebrow tilting back in his desk chair.

he smiled at me before moving his body. the robot moved along with his movements, it was like VR but if it was real life. 

"holy shit! that's awesome dude, you could probably get hired to oscorp with that machinery!!" i beamed, as he turned pink from the compliment.

"it's not that big of a deal..." he scratched the back of his neck the robot doing the same.

"yeah it is! imagine a giant robot battle using your tech! you're such a nerd. a good nerd." i said, as he took off the arm bands. "kind of like that hero." i said as he turned a bright pink. haha, it was deffo him.

"ha, if only the kids at school acted like that." he frowned, as i punched his arm lovingly. 

"well i think it's amazing, big t." he smiled, before laying in bed with me. "can i stay the night? i'll tell my mom." he nodded, before turning the light off and sleeping.

i laid down, falling asleep next to him. most people would find this weird, but i grew up with tubbo so it wasn't that weird, if at all. we dozed off, as i felt my eyes droop. my eyes closed, as tubbo smiled at me before i fell asleep.

next thing i woke up to another fight with bad guys outside. tubbo was missing from the bed, and the window was open. i saw that one of the d-list villains were trying to attack new york, which meant that a D-List hero were fighting him. i was determined to become a cooler hero, so i put on my costume and felt a rumble in the ground, looking at who did that.

the robot kid was again beating the villain to a pulp, quickly and swiftly. i smiled at tubbo before sitting back down and watching from the window. i was kind of proud. the nerd is doing something that made him happy.

i fell asleep again, as i heard the door open and tubbo walk in. he yawned, as i looked over. i smiled at him as he waved. it was a quiet "im too tired to talk" signal.

most people would be jealous but i was proud in a way. the nerd finally got some guts to beat people to a pulp and it made me happy to see him happy. i laid in bed. "what's your hero name, big t?" i asked as he turned to me his eyes widening.

"h-huh?" he asked, shocked.

"if you were a hero what hero name would you have?" i was just fucking with him at this point but seeing him all scared was funny. "you're not a hero, are you?" i asked. he turned away.

"pfft no, im tired tommy. let's sleep." i laughed at this before closing my eyes and sleeping.

tubbo's the hero, we all know that; but why hasn't he figured out it was me? eh, whatever.


End file.
